Kevin has 35 lemons for every 40 coconuts. Write the ratio of lemons to coconuts as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $35:40$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $35 \text{ to } 40$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{35}{40}=\dfrac{7}{8}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{8}$ is the ratio of lemons to coconuts written as a simplified fraction.